


daffodils

by lovelyethereal



Series: Stenbrough Fics [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Angst, Dead Georgie Denbrough, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, I’m so sorry, Kissing, M/M, Some Fluff, i tried to make it cute too, side reddie in the beginning, this is mostly angst i’m not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyethereal/pseuds/lovelyethereal
Summary: Bill and Stan have been dating for a while and Bill doesn’t really like to talk about his little brother. Although when he does mention him, Stan senses something’s off. Things become clearer when they make a trip to Derry Memorial.





	daffodils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semi_problematic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/gifts).



> This might be sad so if you’re into that then, read on. Don’t say I didn’t warn you!!
> 
> and they’re aged-up, it never states that but it’s always implied. always assume they’re aged-up unless stated otherwise.
> 
> plot by semi_problematic

The first time Bill mentioned Georgie, he and Stan were getting coffee with Eddie and Richie. They were sitting in their normal booth wedged in the front left corner of the shop in front of the windows, sitting across from one other so as to not draw attention to the fact that they were two couples on a double date, Bill and Richie on one side and Stan and Eddie on the other.

Richie spent majority of the time they spent there making bedroom eyes at Eddie who feigned disgust but the other two boys saw through them. Five minutes later when Eddie excused himself to use the restroom and Richie followed, the other two teens gave each other a look, knowing they had probably snuck away to make out in the bathroom or a maintenance closet.

They shared a laugh and changed the subject back to something a little more innocent.

"I bet he w-would love you." Bill smiled, folding his hands together and pressing his elbows against the tabletop, chin resting on his clasped hands. Stan sent him a look portraying how confused he felt. "My b-br-brother, Georgie. He's always l-l-loved animals, especially b-birds." The toothy grin he offered was a small sentiment that hid the pain in Bill's eyes. Stan decided not to draw attention to the fact that Bill said 'loved' and not 'loves', tried not to fixate on it but he couldn't help it if fixating in the little things is what he does best.

He decides to let it go.

The next time Bill mentioned his little brother, they're at Stan's house, and Stan was the one who brought him up. Stan's parents had gone out of town for a few days for a seminar and decided that they trusted Stan enough to leave him alone. Which lead them to where they were then, tangled in the sheets on his bed, breathing quicker than normal but slower than they had been about an hour earlier, and hair mussed. They hadn't gotten the chance to get fully clothed again but slipped on some sweatpants stored away in Stan's drawers, enjoying the moment. Bill ran a hand through Stan's hair while keeping his other pressed firm into his back and keeping him close as they talked about the little things, as most couples did.

"What's Georgie like?" He asked, cuddling closer to Bill, his curls tickling Bill's chin. Bill smiled glumly at the thoughts of his brother, hoping Stan didn't see.

"He's s-smart, kind, the most amazing and s-sweetest little brother you could ask for. H-he always loved these p-paper boats I used to make for him. Not so m-much anymore." Stan looked up and into Bill's eyes, that were already peering down at him. They smiled softly at one another, Bill made his way down to be at Stan's eye level and pressed his lips to the latter's briefly. Once again, Stan noticed how Bill referred to Georgie as saying he 'loved' certain things, not 'loves'. Deciding to let it go was becoming harder than he'd anticipated.

"I love you." Stan smiled, laying a hand over Bill's cheek and making sure his touch lingered there for a few seconds.

"I love you more."

The next time Bill mentions Georgie, they're in Bill's parents' car. They had decided they would do something today, but hadn't decided exactly what they would do so there they were, contemplating their options.

"I can introduce you to Georgie?" Bill asked, Stan's eyes lit up at the thought.

"Yeah, of course!" Stan practically shouted, Bill offered him an uneasy smile and, just like everything else lately, Stan decided he would let it go. They drove for about five minutes before Stan began to realize something was wrong. He guesses the signs first came when they drove past Bill's street. Stan turned to him confused, about to open his mouth to ask where he was going, to tell him that his house was behind them until they stopped in a floral shop parking lot.

"I'll be r-right back." Bill spoke shallowly, his head hung as he spoke. Stan watched him exit the car, walking up the steps to the shop and disappear into the flowers hung inside. He emerged less than five minutes later with a bouquet of yellow flowers in his hand, opening the car door and setting them atop the center console. Stan turned his attention to staring out the window on the passenger side. He doesn't realize they've stopped until Bill calls his name, guiding him away from his daydream.

"W-we're here." Bill smiles sadly and a Stan is staring out the windshield and the sign catches his eye; Derry Memorial.

"Bill-" Stan begins but stops. What was he supposed to say? He hears Bill sniff beside him, the tears collecting in his eyes start to fall down his cheeks.

"I h-haven't been here s-since the f-f-funeral." Bill stutters, choking on the sob that barrels out from his throat. Stan damns the center console keeping him from comforting the other boy so he unbuckles his seatbelt and throws his door open, rushing to the other side to get to Bill, opening his door.

"Sh, it's going to be okay." Stan consoled, unbuckling Bill's own seatbelt and pulling him into him. Bill sobbed into his shoulder. Hands ran up and down the sobbing teens back repeatedly, calming him bit by bit until he had stopped crying, still hiccuping with each breath he took. Stan took his face in his hands and wiped any wet tracks away with his thumbs, pressing his lips to the top of his head. "We don't have to do this today, not if you're not ready."

"N-no, I'm r-ready. It's j-just s-so fresh still. I d-d-didn't think it w-would h-hurt this much." Bill stood from the driver's seat and welcomed the arms that enveloped him, walking his toward the gated entrance after shutting and locking the car. They walked halfway up the path before Bill stopped them. "I f-forgot the flowers." He turned to walk back and retrieve them from the car until Stan stopped him and said he would grab them for him. Bill gave him the keys and waited for him to return, tightening his jacket around him to fight against the cold.

When Stan made his way back, they continued their trek up the hill to where they saw the smallest tree sprouting from the ground and next to it was a rock slab with the name George Denbrough carved into it. Stan felt Bill tense beside him, taking in a deep breath and letting it back out. He repeated this action for a few seconds until they finally reached the site. Stan felt his breath catch in his throat at seeing the tombstone, it all became real.

Bill's eyes collected with salty tears again as he approached the stone, placing a hesitant hand against the cold rock slab. "Hey, Juh-Georgie," He paused, looking to Stan. For moral support, he guessed. "It's me. B-Billy. I know I-I haven't visited, I'm s-so sorry. But, I, uh, I-I brought something f-for you." He stared down at the yellow flowers that Stan had handed to him. "D-daffodils, I r-remember when you w-were three and you used to h-h-help mom in the garden, you always s-said the yellow ones were your f-favorite. I kn-know they don't make u-up for the time we l-l-lost but i-it's a start. I also brought s-s-someone I think you're g-going to love. I know I-I-I do. His name is St-Stanley." Stan smiled sadly at his boyfriend as he set the flowers on the head of the tombstone and stepped forward, kneeling in front of his grave.

"Hi, Georgie. You don't know me, but my name is Stanley, I've heard a lot about you. I know you like birds, and are a hardcore animal lover in general, I actually think you might get along with Mike better." Stan laughed breathily, feeling his very own tears brimming in his eyes . "I wish I could have gotten the chance to know you. From what your brother tells me you're sweet and kind and very smart. I—" Stan paused, breathing deep and exhaling. "I hope that I can meet you someday. I don't really believe in all that stuff about what happens after we... well, but, perhaps in another life." Bill felt his heart clench with either love or agony. Either way, when he locked eyes with Stan he felt the overwhelming urge to engulf the boy in front of him.

So that's what he did.

He made his way back around the stone and enveloped Stan in a tight embrace when the other boy was standing straight in front of him, burying his face into his boyfriend's shoulder. Stan's arms came up to wrap around Bill and soon Bill was crying again. He deserved to let it out though, Stan had no idea how long he had been holding it in.

"Th-thank y-you." Bill gasped when he felt like he could breathe again, sniffling into the fabric of Stan's jacket, hugging him tighter than before. Stan nodded, closing his eyes and sighing briefly. The grip he must have had on Stan had to hurt, he was sure of it but if Stan did feel any pain at all, he never showed any of it. The latter shoved his own face into Bill's neck and inhaled, wanting to establish as much physical contact as he could to ensure that Bill knew he was there. They stood firm at the top of the hill with the wind whipping around them but Bill needed Stan more than anything then, so the latter set his worries about the wind ruining his perfectly pressed clothes and neatly prepped hair aside.

They seemed minuscule compared to the boy he loved and what he was going through.

Later on when Stan asked about what happened, why Georgie had died so young, Bill would grow quiet and change the subject after a moment of silence. Stan decided that Bill would tell him when he was ready, but all in good time.


End file.
